The Bailout Plan
by shadowsfromthedream
Summary: The Host Club has fallen into the dark abyss known as debt. They have to find something that will stimulate the budget majorly, and enlist two of Japan's Most Gorgeous Men. Also, the girl they are in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya Ootori gave a glare that could easily surpass that of the walking blizzard to his computer, glasses shining brightly to hide the eyes of a very irritated Shadow King.

In separate corners of Music Room Three, the Host Club cowered while staring at the sight of what could make a commoner's blood chill. (With the exception of Mori, kneeling next to his charge, who decided if Honey got any more scared, they'd leave.)

Click.

Everyone winced at the sound. He was scrolling down.

A strangled sound came from Tamaki at the image on the computer, accompanied by large numbers with many zeros tacked onto the end with a yen symbol preceding it all.

The glow of the glasses just got brighter.

Every beep of the calculator Kyoya used just made the club higher strung. The Hitachiin twins looked terrified, gripping Haruhi's hands on each side, which was currently slack-jawed at the amount of money.

And she thought her debt was major.

Kyoya stood up, a black aura mixed with numbers radiating from him. A silence presumed over the club, interrupted only by the chatter of Tamaki's teeth.

"Is this what happens when I am not here?" A pause for a scribbling of numbers.

"Tamaki," a large gulp could be heard, "cosplaying is simply dressing up, not completely renovating the club room so it looks like a king's castle. And did Haruhi's tiara have to have one hundred percent real gold?"

Intimidation techniques were in full utilization.

"Honey-senpai," cue small whimper, "you ate ten cakes in one day. Chocolate cakes made in Germany, no less, forty thousand yen a piece."

Mori couldn't help feel sorry for Usa-chan. The poor rabbit's stomach was being squeezed so hard all of the stuffing was down in his feet, making them look swollen.

The aura darkened even more. "The king's castle cost over five hundred million yen, the cakes four hundred thousand. This means, we are currently in debt."

A gasp came from the entire club.

Haruhi's eyes boggled.

Twin waterfalls of tears ran down Tamaki's face.

"But... What about the profits made from the picture books and online auctions?"

"Be realistic. Those are enough to fund our normal activities, but sometimes that's a stretch. They can't support an overboard cosplaying event."

He opened a new black notebook, (which was entitled Debt Management) and flipped it to a few pages in.

"In order to keep the club open, we are going to have to find something to stimulate the budget."

Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up in unison. "But what could get us out of debt?"

A slight lightening of the atmosphere allowed the spread-out host club to breathe again. Gasps of air could be heard, especially from Tamaki.

"We've done it before, do you remember? It left us with enough money to pay for Honey's cakes for a month."

He flipped to another page. "But, we'd have to make a bit bigger in order to pull us completely out of debt. The funds we could possibly make would be huge when we release it to the public."

Kaoru started a sentence, to be finished by Hikaru. "Wait, you mean..."

"...That we'll be filming another movie?"

A loud "What?" could be heard from Haruhi.

"Yes, but we can't get enough with just the patrons of the club. It doesn't even come close. Allotting for the expenses of filming, which would be quite a sum, I think we should do this professionally with a movie crew and a few actors."

"Any idea as to who we should have as actors?"

"First of all, two men who have been listed as 'Japan's Most Gorgeous.' That would definitely give us some viewers." He paused, to leaf through some notes. "And those two would be Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho."

The sound of a powerful motor could be heard, an annoying laugh, and Haruhi muttering, "Some music room..."

The room darkened, and a projector came up out of the floor. Immediately, two pictures came up of the aforementioned men, both with hair messy and eyes mysterious-looking.

A pointer landed on Sho's picture first. A slideshow started, with photos of him posing, mostly in leather.

"Fuwa Sho! Even his name lays a claim to his musicality! His smoldering eyes when in concert! His beautiful singing voice! Sho!"

A question mark appeared over everyone's heads, accompanied by a deeply confused 'huh...?'

"But..."

"Isn't he..."

"A musician?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Yes, and we would be giving him his debut in acting, therefore invigorating the interest further."

"Ah..."

Another question popped up.

"But what if he doesn't have acting talent?"

Instantly, a music video popped up on screen. It depicted a demon falling in love with an angel. However, the angel's best friend knew the consequences of the two falling love. If would kill them both.

"That's the Prisoner video, isn't it?" A silent nod from Kyoya confirmed it.

The angel's friend approached the demon, her wings facing the camera.

The angel put her hands around his neck, tears running down her face. The only feeling the demon conveyed was remorse, so much it was almost tear-jerking to watch.

The clip ended, and Tamaki was, actually, in tears. He began to sob, ranting about something incomprehensible along the lines of, "Such a sad story! The poor demon, being killed by the angel. Then the angel turning into a demon because she killed him to save her friend! I hope that never happens to my best friend."

The reddening eyes turned to Kyoya, who just glared, dark aura amplifying once more.

Tamaki went straight into his mushroom corner.

"Best friends... Rejected... Still protect..." could be heard.

An evil smile automatically went on an once again irritated Kyoya's face.

"Anyways, moving along the Japan's number one, Ren."

"REN! Drop dead gorgeous at all times, always punctual, princely character! Looks astonishing in high-class dress, has done several romance movies, currently single. His characters are always full of angst and just watching one movie would make want to eat six bowls of rice!"

"You know one hell of a bit about him."

Cue Medusa hair and chasing after one of the twins.

Kyoya, ignoring this, continued right along. "He is an exceptionally good actor. They say that he breathes life into his characters like no other."

Hikaru spoke up, being the twin who was not currently running around the top floor of the south building. "Sounds good, but don't we have a spot for another actor?"

"Actress, really."

Tamaki's ears perked up at this. His eyes sparkled in fantasyland like he was going to start a rant about helping Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side, but then Kyoya quickly picked up where he left off.

"Mogami Kyoko, a fairly new actress, but is claimed to be as good as Ren. She has great chemistry with both of our previous candidates, and is known for completely immersing herself in roles."

A panting Kaoru came back to his brother's side.

"She's plain." The blunt answer came from both at the same time.

A picture of Natsu came up. "Oh, I would think not."

"Sounds like a plan. When do we start?"

* * *

><p>Haha, I can't wait to put Kyoko with the Hosts. And Sho's and Ren's reactions to it all=epic.<p>

I originally didn't think of putting in Sho, but I thought it would make it that much better.

I have no idea what kind of movie to put them in, though. Suggestions, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps silent on the plush, thick carpeting; statues and richly embellished paintings lining the long hall; the Suoh Second Estate looked like a castle.

A sparkly atmosphere lightened the formality to the house, plus the sight of Mogami Kyoko skipping along,reliving some fantasy, completely unaware of anything else.

With Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho following behind her, love struck expressions rendering them too entranced by what they secretly called the most beautiful expression in the world to be angered by the other's presence.

The showbiz trio was too bedazzled in their own ways to notice another three watching them from behind a large statue.

Once they were gone around a corner, it was safe to come out of cover.

The identical salmon haired twins emerged first, casually walking in sync with each other, but then stopped by an irritated Haruhi (who got dragged along.)

"Hey, do we always have to spy on people? It's considered rude, you know."

Both said while turning around, waiting for her to catch up, "Kyoya asked us to, so he could have some notes on their personalities."

A muttered "Of course," came from Haruhi.

Hikaru spoke up, "Besides, even if you dislike this, it really is to your advantage to be with us."

Temporarily snapped from irritable mode, a confused look dominated her face. "What do you mean?"

Both said, "Well, imagine what Boss'll be like when Kyoko walks into the room."

"...Oh, yeah." Tamaki could not stop talking about having a female around Haruhi ever since the announcement about it. When all the rest of the club had gotten tired of it, he had started ranting to Mori, who just sat through it with an expressionless face, calmly sipping tea. He had to put up with moe-crazed fangirls all day, anyway. But then Honey had to participate in a karate tournament for three days, and there was not anyone to listen to Tamaki. Depression corner had an unusually high amount of cultured mushrooms, which Kyoya quickly sold to the school cafeteria.

Walking into the large study that they were going to discuss business in, just in time to see Kyoko being spun around with Tamaki screaming, "Second daughter! Second daughter! Now you siblings better bond in feminine ways!"

Sho just sat there, mouth dropped up and in a serious shocked state. Ren looked dangerously close to Demon Lord mode, which might be the main of the cause why Kyoko might be wearing that petrified look. But her demons were in deep inner conflict. The rays of anger came from two different people, across the table from each other, both equally irritated. The demons solved this issue by going back and forth from Ren to Kyouya, the anger from them only raising the irritation caliber.

Finally, Ren had had enough of the gigantic spinning bear hug that was crushing his dear Kyoko.

"Tamaki-san, wouldn't you calm down so we can take care of business?" The gentleman's smile was vividly bright.

Turns out Kyouya for the moment was seconded by the blazing anger known as Ren's jealousy for the demons.

Kyoko and Tamaki immediately were petrified. The corner of depressive darkness was inhabited by two, this time.

"He's... So scary! Just like Kyouya!" Tamaki muttered to a Kyoko with widened eyes.

"You haven't seen Gentleman's Smile at its maximum power yet!" She paused for contemplation. "Who's Kyouya?"

Tamaki then pointed out the bespectacled item of terror. "There are two of them! Kyoko, what are we going to dooo!" His wails ensued for half a minute, then he suddenly snapped from it.

"Wait, we have each other! Daddy and daughter will stick together, along with Haruhi!"

A flat "No." from the table sent Tamaki straight back into crying mode.

Kyoko's eyes brightened at his suggestion, "Don't be down, Tamaki-san. We can conquer all the atrocities of this world together!"

The corner got all sparkly.

"As daddy and daughter of course!" Tamaki was in his moment.

"I've always wanted to have a daddy!"

"A father that's one year older than you..." thought the slightly normal people sitting at the table.

"Alright, then, we need to come up with a name for ourselves!" An eager nod from Kyoko. "And a catchphrase! That's vital!"

"How about: Family Fighting World Without Fail?"

"No, no, no."

Kyouya sighed in relief, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, as long as we can ignore all incomprehensible background noise, I think we can get along with business."

"Yes, let's." came from Ren and Sho.

"Before I speak to you about this upcoming project; you must know this: You may not break confidentiality on this subject. It would provide.. Great inconveniences and many heart attacks to us from our patrons. Agreed?"

'Heart attacks...?'

"Agreed."

"Now that's over, allow me to tell you the reason for this. Our Host Club has been dragged into debt by that _idiot_" cue wail and more of Kyoko encouraging him with more nonsense, "over there, and in order to stay in business, we need some rather major amounts of money. I have already gotten a camera crew with their equipment, and have the script planned out."

"Is it going to be a.. Pretty boy movie?" Sho asked, eyeing a certain half-French blonde with jealousy domineering his face.

Kyoya scribbled a note of this.

"Well, slightly, as it will showcase our Host personas so as to increase sales. You will also have to come up with something. But it will be a romance, with our two females of course."

The now-named duo came back to the table, Kyoko smiling happily.

Tamaki looked deeply concerned, a rarity that meant he had actually thought something through. "But my precious little girls won't have to kiss anyone, will they? Their innocence-!"

The Hitachiins saw an opening. "But Boss, you already ruined Haruhi's first kiss."

"Huh...?" Then it hit him. Literally. He bonked his head on the table repeatedly, yelling about the accident and how he didn't know about the banana that made him slip.

Beside him, Kyoko had grudges swirling around her. Everyone turned to her, suddenly fearful, including Tamaki.

But one was petrified.

He had never experienced the full grudge mode before.

Honey managed to squeak out, "Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?"

"Shotarou... Bastard... Stealing my innocence!"

Tamaki was on red alert. Turning to the leathered rocker, he had an extreme evil aura.

The snap of a camera from Kyouya's area documented what should be in the Museum of Tamaki's Life: The Colossal Event.

He rose from his seat, eyes glued to the cowering idol.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

Sho then decided to run out of the room, (Kyoko laughing at how scared he looked) and Tamaki quickly followed.

"This shouldn't be boring..." came from the Hitachiins, already planning a prank.

* * *

><p>Hahaha, Tamaki has found his affectionate daughter. And I've always wanted to give Kyoko a father, so I think it works.<p>

Does anybody have an idea of what to name the two, though?

This will be the last update for me for two weeks, as I'm going on vacation to the middle of nowhere, (ugh, camping) but it looks like I'm going to have CRAPLOADS of free time, so I'll probably be writing. And then once I get back, I have a week until my next ten day vacation, then literally one friggin' day, and then I get to hop back on a plane (a six hour plane ride, too) to my two week vacation. This happens every single summer, too. I have important family members scattered all over the States, who we visit on a regular basis.

If I can, however, I will try to update.

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/faved/alerted! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mogami-san, hop in." Ren patiently repeated to the agitated orange-haired girl on the curb standing outside his car acting like she was in the middle of a life-changing crisis. No wonder the passerby was eyeing them oddly.

And here came the excuse.

"No, no, no! That's all too presumptuous! For a kohai to do that to her senpai... Too, too ungrateful!"

As much as he hated encouraging the kouhai mentality, he supposed it was necessary to get her off the sidewalk. It was a wonder he wasn't recognized already, considering they had been causing a scene for about ten minutes.

Then again, this issue had come up right in front of a nursing home.

"Mogami-san, as your senpai..."

"KYOKO-CHAAAN~~~!" A limo came up, and the subject of hidden frustrations' attention was automatically switched to Exhibit B of even less positive emotions.

Namely, jealousy.

"Otou-san!"

A sigh escaped Ren as he reached over to shut the door, then lingered as he pulled out into traffic.

"You use the same strategy as Tamaki, albeit in a much better way." Came from the back seat.

He yelped in an oh-so-manly way, (definitely manly, his vocal cords were NOT in the SLIGHTEST strained, mind you!) and hit the brakes so hard that his back tires squeaked. At the same time, a camera clicked.

"Nice voice you got there."

Ren pulled into an alleyway, too shocked to notice the honk marking the confusion from the car they had been following.

"...Ootori...San?"

"Yes."

"...B...but..." Pause for full functioning of the brain.

"I got in your car because the idiots were about to act extremely stupid again. I prefer the day of practice acting minus a major headache, and you seem fairly normal. Besides, as the general operator of Ouran High School Host Club," glasses flash, "It's my duty to make sure everything will run smoothly."

Ren felt like his nerves were being rubbed with sandpaper with that adjective that had finished the sentence. Particularly his spinal cord.

"The rhythmic functionality of the club is something to be maintained. Any disturbances to that would result in this photo being shown to unwanted influential persons in your life." A picture of Ren in a masculine mid-scream and looking thoroughly traumatized showed up on Kyoya's cell phone.

Screw sandpaper. That was definitely acid eating away at his poor, frazzled nerves.

"Such as, Fuwa Sho, or perhaps a trump card, Mogami Kyoko."

He could see the possibilities of Kyoko ever seeing him as a man diminishing into the zeros. And Fuwa... Would never let him forget it.

Ren had to delete the picture. Right. Now.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Fujioka-san, look at how pretty it is!" Kyoko tried to persuade her.<p>

"Haruhi-chan, come on, our mother made it with you in mind!"

"In the movie, I'm a police detective. I don't need an outfit like that." She said solidly, leaving no room for persuasion.

The excuse for a detective outfit had wayyy too many frills for her tastes. And, jeez, must she be wearing those ridiculously high-heeled boots?

But it looked like she wasn't going to get out of this one. She had Mogami-san, (who seemed to have a philosophy that if something was cute, it had to be worn) the Hitachiin twins, Honey, Mori, (though all he was doing was practicing his action moves for the movie) and the whole crew of wardrobe that Kyoya seemed to have hired to pester any nuisances into following the rules.

Not too much leeway.

And she didn't even account for one sparkling being.

"Women have a certain air of beauty that should be shown; to brighten up the dark and lonely worlds of the men around them!"

Yep. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Fine, I'll wear it." It was preferable to listening to what might be an hour-long rant.

A bear hug ensued. She found herself on the ground with no air to breathe.

'That damn debt."

* * *

><p>Kyoya observed the camera crew's capabilities in the corner of his eyes from his perch on the assistant director's chair.<p>

He noted in yet another new black notebook (this one called 'Filming Development') that the director was indeed famous for a good reason.

He also noted in his original notebook that Tsuruga, who was sitting across the room from him, was watching him warily.

"How's it going, Kyoya-san?" A voice said his name casually.

Didn't he know about the Ootori group? The first-name basis was irritating him a bit.

"Smoothly, Fuwa-san."

"Call me Sho."

'He has quite a bit of audacity.'

A note caught his eye. Smirking inwardly, he looked back to Sho.

"You know, Shotarou-san, is the first name basis coming from you?"

Sho's fist clenched. "How do you know that name?"

"First name basis, one should also know a little backstory."

"Oh, really?" Sho glared at him, not bothering to conceal his feelings.

Kyoya only smirked.

The tense silence was broken by Tamaki strolling up, twins in tow who immediately took in the atmosphere between the two.

"Excellent, Kyoya, of course we should all be on a first-name basis!" A glint was in Tamaki's eyes. "So, from now on, everyone must be called with the suffixes -chan or -kun! This will promote bonding and deep friendships!"

'Great...' came from everyone's minds. Ren glared at Sho from across the room, clearly saying, 'There's no way we are on a friendly scale, Fuwa.'

Kyoya was not pleased.

"Tamaki, how about you go collect your daughters? We'll be ready for practicing soon."

* * *

><p>The Female Outfit Campaign had turned to Kyoko. She looked down again at the outfit and sighed, praying to Kami-san that she would not mess up the obviously-expensive clothing.<p>

"Looking at my script, I still don't see the necessity of putting me in this ridiculous outfit." Haruhi complained aloud, a thick stack of papers in her hands.

"Better than this." Kyoko said, pointing to the very high-heeled black leather boots she wore. "How anyone can walk in these is a great mystery."

"How anyone can walk in any high heels is a miracle to me."

The two shared a laugh, and then switched back to conversation again.

"Do you have your lines memorized yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Here, I'll help you, Fujioka-san." Kyoko said, taking the script from Haruhi's hands.

Five minutes later and great exposure to the wooden actress, Kyoko realized that lines were not the only thing that Haruhi needed help with.

"Fujioka-san, take a break for a moment. How would you describe your character's persona? How would they feel, right now, in the scene they are in?"

Haruhi took a moment.

"The persona is a lot like mine."

"Okay. So, tell me, how would you react to the event?"

"Well, I would remain calm."

"And why would you remain that way?"

"Because with a panicked mind, you get nowhere."

"So, you would be thinking deeply about the situation, correct?"

"Yes."

"Try your lines again, Fujioka-san."

A couple of repeats, and Haruhi could act well enough to not cause any interruptions in filming.

Well enough meaning that she actually had inflection in her voice.

She had never been one for dramatics.

"Are my two daughters getting along?" A loud voice signaled the end of the tutoring time.

"Yes, we are, Otou-chan."

"Oh, I'm so proud of youuu! Now you two become good friends, okayyy~?"

Haruhi swung around in her chair to face him.

"You know, Tamaki-senpai, for once I agree with you."

The twins, who happened to be in the room, had their mouths dropped open. 'She's agreeing with his irrationality?'

"I think Mogami-san and I will be excellent friends."

* * *

><p>Next chapter, they'll be filming!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I updated! On my one day back home before leaving again! Yes! Be happy! I wrote this at different stages of the plane ride, and you can probably tell that I'm getting increasingly more tired.

Half of this most likely won't make any sense.

Flying, too little sleep, and Starbucks. It does stuff to ya.

But anyways, if you're wondering 'bout the name of Kyoko's character, Silvia Aka, Silvia is really close to silver in Spanish, and Aka is red in Japanese.

I know. I'm so clever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of the song Find Me by Christina Grimmie. She just released her first album, available only on iTunes, and has the greatest voice you have heard.

Please excuse my nonexistent editing job on this. I have packingggggg to do...

* * *

><p>"Please, Kyoya?" Puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Kyoya-senpai, why not, are you nervous?" Useless unison.

"Prettyyy, prettyyy please, Kyo-chan with a cherry on top?" Flowery speech.

"Hai." Came the unargued, one worded support of his shorter charge.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle." Attempted guilt trip from Tamaki.

"No."

"Awwww..." The collective sigh.

"There is no merit in me acting, now, is there?"

"Of course there is!"

"Explain your faulty reasoning, Tamaki."

"With your participation, our club could become even better...!"

"Friends, yes Tamaki. And no, because you are all for having more people acting in this project."

Tamaki went straight to his corner, whimpering. "My poor, poor reasoning, smashed before it could fly."

"I have no wish to act." He continued, completely ignoring the fatality over in the way of the camera crew. "Therefore, the product of my attempts would be... Rather disappointing. Besides, this operation will run much smoother with someone directing it."

A rare smirk crossed his face. "Besides, I think Tsuruga-san is more than a suitable replacement for me."

Ren's mouth dropped open. "...Wha...?"

The twins glanced between the two.

"...He's much less composed compared to you, Kyoya-senpai."

Sho started to laugh. "The untouchable king of entertainment, showing his weakness... To someone younger than you!"

Ren snapped from astounded state to challenging glare.

"Easily beaten by the Fuwa headliner for dating sluts."

"I do not...!"

"Oh, yes you do, Fuwa." An argument started, Sho extremely insulted by the informality to his name.

"Just you wait, Hitachiin-sans." A ghostly voice came from behind them. Both jumped simultaneously.

"Never underestimate the power of Tsuruga Ren-san."

She continued, eyes driving into the normally-unshakeable twins into panic mode.

"You haven't even seen the great powers of the gentlemanly smile."

As if on cue, Ren smiled to Sho, blindingly bright, saying in a fake friendly voice.

"I'm sorry, Fuwa, there seems to be a misconception on your part. As your senior in talent, popularity, and age, I have rights to call you as I please."

Sho's jaw clenched. "Say it one more time, and that face won't be so heart wrenchingly handsome."

"Oh, really, kouhai-san?"

"That's it!" Sho threw a punch, which Ren easily dodged.

"Kouhai-san, you are delaying the production."

He stormed off, in a complete rage.

"Shotarou, that's very unprofessional!" Kyoko yelled, running after him.

Ren laughed mockingly after him.

* * *

><p>Sho sat in front of his dressing room mirror, glaring at himself. Kyoko paced back and forth behind him, lecturing on professionalism. He hadn't been paying attention for quite a while.<p>

"...in a chicken suit..."

Wait, what? Chicken? Suit?

"...hot and stuffy and too crowded..."

What was happening in that chicken suit, anyways?

"...the show was really hard, but my coworkers were SO nice..."

Chicken suit... Show... Bridge Rock!

If only he could remember the hosts' names.

Whatever they called themselves, they were dead next time he saw them.

But if she was in a chicken suit.. That meant she had been Bo.

Interesting piece of information. Might come to good use later.

"Kyoko-channn~ You're needed on set."

She went silent, and then left right in the middle of the lecture.

"Otouchan!"

The two struck up a very animated conversation.

A pang of jealousy hit him, as the loud strains of their speech faded from his ears.

He sighed, frowning at himself.

"Ooooohhh, Hikaru, I believe that we have a little jealousy complex going on here."

Sho jumped from the chair, breathing hard.

"Yes, I do believe that's true. He hates the idea of anyone spending any time with her!"

"...I do not have a jealousy complex! Why would I? She's so plain and boring!"

A shot of Natsu came up, leaning into a man's personal space.

"You know that's not true, Shotarou."

"Childhood friendship often leads to more, you know."

Sho watched as his angry expression faded into a sad one.

"Yeah, I'm jealous. No matter how much I deny it, that childhood friendship lasted somewhere deep down.

"As much as I'm jealous of Tamaki for his closeness to her, it's good for her."

The twins looked questioningly at him.

"What do you mean by 'good for her?'"

He continued. "Growing up, Kyoko's mother mistreated her or just ignored her. She didn't even know who her father was. Still doesn't."

The twins exchanged a glance. "So you think someone a year older than her will father her?"

"Not fill in the position." A strangled sound came from outside. "Simply give some semblance of the figure."

"What do you think of that, Tamaki?"

"I think it will be not just a semblance, given some time..."

"As we thought."

* * *

><p>A single spotlight spun around an empty stage.<p>

Thousands of voices, united as one, said a single word. A name. Screamed out. Everyone wanted to make themselves heard, but were drowned out by hundreds of others aiming for the same thing.

They all wanted to be heard by the person whose voice they had listened to as many as those there in the crowded concert hall.

They wanted to be heard as the person they followed. Looked up to. Idolized. Loved so desperately.

A womanly silhouette, hidden in the darkness of backstage, heaved a small sigh.

At that sound of her name, a fire started in her eyes, glowing even more with each repetition.

She cleared her throat, and then nodded to a backstage hand.

"It's show time." She whispered.

"And at last, she's here! The great..." An announcer, as enthralled as the audience practically yelled into the microphone.

A figure walked out on stage. The voices heightened in sound by decibels. Or so it seemed.

"...Silvia Aka!"

The spotlight fell upon her, revealing three-inch black high heels, a silver dress that covered long legs at mid-thigh, and long, crimson hair that contrasted with fiery golden eyes.

One delicate hand with silver fingernails waved to her fans, the simple gesture raising them into a higher frenzy.

She took a microphone, sitting upon a stool in centre stage.

The soft strokes of a guitar were heard and a soft beat, silencing the crowd, and then a unique, beautiful voice began:

"I know something's bound to change

And I know I have been to blame."

The voice increased. The audience remained transfixed.

"Watching the way

This era of madness won't

Come and spread no shame

Cause I've been waiting, watching, and

Praying for you to go insane.

I've been holding out

Come on out and find me

Cause I've been waiting my turn

Pressure's on

Now your heart is beating

To the sound of my name

And I say

Find me

Find me

Come on out and find me

Find me

Find me."

A shadow observing the scene shook with silent mirth at the appropriateness of the phrase.

"Don't defy it

Burning the thought of

Calling back your name

Maybe it's not different because

I see some play you did

Forget the footsteps

Forward then take one

Back where you're insecure.

So now you're crying

Open your mind to hide

What you're looking for

Hold me now

And come on out and find me

Cause I've been waiting my turn

With your love

Now your heart is beating

To the sound of my name

And I say

Find me

Find me

Come on out and find me

Find me."

The figure took out a very sharp and dangerous-looking knife, scratching something into the floor rather hastily.

The unknown shadow put their hand down to stand up, earning a splinter in the soft tip of the finger.

A single drop of blood fell to the floor.

"Deceitful smile

Don't want it to come and get you, yeah.

Anywhere,

Anymore,

Anymore!"

The empathsis on the last note was broken off in a startled shriek. The stage went dark, and the crowd was in a state of confused chaos.

When the lights came back on, there was no one on stage.

Silvia Aka was gone.

* * *

><p>Crap I write is crap.<p>

The last bit just tanked. Gomen.

I did a terrible job with those lyrics.

I go to bed now, hopefully to sleep off jet lag.


	5. Chapter 5

Time missing: 10 hours

* * *

><p>The words could be seen everywhere.<p>

On billboards, television, newspapers, magazines, online news. Putting literal meaning to the phrase 'hot off the presses,' as it would be printed so quickly it would still be warm.

The news was everywhere. In conversations, the desperate eyes when people read the headlines, the written messages on teenager's hands.

Japan wanted their top-of-the-charts singer back. Needed her back. The world was concerned with her welfare.

She had been missing for seventeen hours. That was it. But the word spread like wildfire, an incessant chatter of concern.

The word reached into a professional-looking office of a private investigator, underneath his daily two cups of expresso. It was in a file, a sticky note boldly saying 'New Case.'

Violet eyes, still groggy from not enough sleep, scanned the documents provided. They didn't say much. But he still stuffed it into a briefcase before walking briskly out of the office.

Suoh was a highly reputable detective, with impeccable deduction done to perfection, faultless.

He always solved his cases.

After stopping by his desk with a curt order to his beautiful secretary, saying, "Call up HC squad to the crime scene immediately" he briskly made his way to a car parked out in front waiting for him.

On the way to the crime scene, he efficiently went over the given information, meticulously memorizing every little thing.

Brisk efficiency was a sign of a great detective, after all.

At the crime scene, everyone of the HC investigative team was there.

Although they acknowledged their leader's presence with a nod, (getting none from him) they backed out of the way.

Their leader had a familiar glint in his eyes. A glint of determination, a feeling that compelled him to painstakingly investigate everything, with hardly any break until he solved the case.

That was precisely what made him such a prominent detective. Sheer determination, accompanied by raw intelligence to back it up.

A truly flawless combination.

Rushing past the mess of the concert, he climbed up the stage and paced back and forth surveying everything before barking out orders to the present policemen to search certain sections.

After waiting a few seconds to see his orders were being carried out, he paced along the last known movements of Silvia, an officer beside him talking so fast that he may as well just give up on being comprehensible. Suoh's name was well-known among the police force.

"...The Chief believes that he must have been present in the audience." The policeman babbled, attempting to fill in Suoh on something that he did not know. However, Tamaki had either deduced or read the entirety of the report.

"No," Suoh said, standing up to walk over to where Silvia had stood, then kneeling down again to examine the ground. "While that may be a possibility, and should not be ruled out completely, it would be hard to climb up on the stage and down again, because the crowd was melded with the stage. It would be hard to push one through that, not to mention dragging what we can assume to be an unconscious Silvia behind them."

Turning again to the stage, pacing once again, he called the HC investigators to him, the first acknowledgement he had given them. Barking out orders, he told them,

"Inspect the stage. Every single inch."

* * *

><p>A feminine figure slumped in an unconscious sleep with back to a pillar in a dark room, head slowly starting to stir from where it fell to her chest. Her hands had no feeling whatsoever, and what she could feel of her wrists were throbbing. Her head throbbed with what she supposed (in the inner reaches of her still-fogged mind) was the aftereffect of the knockout drug. She attempted to call out, but was not only stopped by the horrid gag stuffed in her mouth, but her throat constricted dryly and she uttered a peculiar sort of croak.<p>

If her captors didn't decide to kill her, she hoped their treatment of hostages would improve upon discovering her consciousness.

Because things were looking rather bleak currently.

* * *

><p>Tamaki, instead of strutting around telling every one of his great acting skills and the essence of his character, was sulking in a corner.<p>

The particular corner was where Kyoko was tied, looking terrible with blood caking on her temple and pale makeup on.

This only proceeded to make him even worse.

"B-b-Blood! Everywhere! I-It's... E-everywhere! It ruins your femininity! It pulls at Daddy's heartstrings, seeing you... You... You mistreated so!"

And Tamaki bawled his eyes out once again in Sad Section of Wall. (Improvised with a depressed-looking frowny-face drawn on it because the twins had taken to standing in all of the corners of the rooms or otherwise blocking them off. It was a new form of Tamaki torture, one that sent him into an even more panicked mode.)

Kyouya walked in, overseeing the untying of Kyoko, Ren lurking over his shoulder with painfully obvious concern written all over his face.

"Kyouya! You never said that it included... The script never had any thing about my daughter being abused!"

It was amazing how fast those glasses glared with seemingly glow-in-the-dark properties. The room was dark, but they maintained their usual foreboding luster.

"Tamaki, it's just acting..." He began.

Completely ignoring the fact he had just interrupted an Otori, Tamaki rambled right on.

"She could get mental health issues! She could never have confidence in herself! Why? Why?"

Kyoko, having been untied, rubbed her slightly chaffed wrists and walked right out.

This sent Tamaki into even more hysterics.

"She left! Left! My daughter, she doesn't love me anymore because I don't protect her! No!"

Kyoko came back in with an announcement, instantly shutting up Tamaki.

"I baked cookies for everyone!"

The members of the cast, who had been avoiding the room containing Tamaki and his meltdown, were pulled as if chocolatey cooked goodness was a magnet. Also, the tranquility of an awed Tamaki marveling at the American commoner invention in complete. Silence.

However, the magnetic pull was abruptly stopped. Something flew through the air, landing neatly with a cookie in each hand. Adoring eyes sparkled up at Kyoko, who looked astounded.

Taking a bite, Honey appeared to grow wings and sail through chocolate chip cookie heavens. Eventually, he flew into Kyoko, wrapping himself around her neck, with easy accessibility to the plate of cookies.

He proceeded to growl at anyone who came near Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Haha, I'm in a good mood right now. Because has improved the mobile site! I was going on FF, when all of a sudden the formatting changed and everything was so much faster. So now my phone doesn't overload each time it attempts to get on the site.<p>

And this is a very, very good thing. I do practically all of my writing on my iPod Touch, save for the ten minutes I spend editing/uploading on the computer. So, it shall be easier for me on FF!

I realized it has been over 80 days since I've written anything for this. I know. I'm such an atrocious updater. Sorry, as always.


End file.
